Why
by Sailor Star dreamer
Summary: Serena has always wondered why her father beat her after her mothers death and why a certain someone helped her when she was hurt, and why she loves him even though there sworn enemies
1. Chapter 1

I thought you loved me

AN/ Hey guys well all a sudden I just felt like writing a sad story so hope you like it

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor moon.

Hard life

_Flash Back_

_Serena ran around in her back yard with her little brother Sammy happily, Serena's mother and father watching from the porch. Serena's father got up and ran after Serena and swung her around by her arms. "I love you daddy," said Serena as she kissed her fathers cheek. "I love you too sweet heart now and forever."_

_End Flash back_

5 years have passed since that day. Serena's mother had died of cancer when Serena was 12. Ever since then her father hasn't been the same.

Serena woke up early for school that day and tip toed into her little brother's room. "Sammy." whispered Serena into her little brother's ear. Sammy slowly opened his eyes to look at his 16-year-old sister. "Serena what do you want?" asked Sammy still half asleep. "You should get up and start to get ready we don't want to be late on our first day of school, now do we?" Smiled Serena. Serena kissed her little brothers for head and headed down stairs.

Serena made toast and eggs for breakfast, and made her and Sammy's lunch. Sammy came down stairs still looking a little tired. Sammy took his spot at the table and began to eat. Serena could hear movement upstairs from her father's room. Sammy reached for his orange juice but accidentally knocked the glass off the table sending it to the ground shattering into a million pieces. Serena looked wide eyes at Sammy as she heard her father come running down stairs. "What the hell happened here!" roared Kenji's voice. "I accidentally dropped the glass." Said Serena making sure her brother wouldn't get in trouble. Kenji walked over to Serena. "SLAP" Serena's face turned to the side and a red spot started to form on her face where her father had just hit her. "Clean this mess up now." said Kenji as he headed back upstairs. Tears slipped out of Serena's eyes as she began to pick up the pieces of glass. "Serena are you ok?" asked Sammy getting a towel to dry up the orange juice. Serena smiled at her brother. "I'm fine Sammy lets just worry about cleaning up this mess. "Serena thank you," replied Sammy.

Serena walked Sammy to school then started her way to school. Serena put her hand on her face where her father had slapped her. "How am I going to explain this to my friends?" Thought Serena to herself. Serena looked down at her legs that held three purple bruises. "Oh and those." Serena added. "Hey Odango don't you think you should hurry, I mean it would be a shame to get a detention on the first day of school." Said a cool voice from behind her. Serena turned to look into the face of Darien Chibia. "Baka Darien, said Serena as she stuck her tongue at him and started her five minute dash to school.

Darien POV

Darien watched as Serena ran away, and wondered why her face was all red on one sided and why her legs were all bruised up. Darien watched as she disappeared around the corner and let out a small sigh he was going to get to the bottom of this and soon.

Serena POV

Serena arrived at her seat just as the bell rang. "Hey Serena what happened to your face?" asked Mina, Serena's best friend. "Ha that well you know I had a klutz attack and hit that side of my face with my bedroom door." Said Serena laughing. Mina looked at her then joined in with the laughter. Class started and Serena's face went life less. She would always have to wear this pretend mask if her friends ever found out what really went on at home they would worry and that's the last thing she wanted so she would wear her pretend mask and always be the happy go lucky person they thought she was.

After school was over Serena went to pick up Sammy and they headed on there way home. "Hey Sammy do you want to make a detour?" Asked Serena. "Where to sis?" " I was thinking we could go say hi to mom," said Serena with a smile. Sammy smiled back at her and they headed for the graveyard. On there way there they picked up twp white roses. Serena and Sammy knelt down next to there mother grave and laid their roses next to each other's. They head stone read Ilene loving wife and mother. Serena kissed the head stone and got up. "We better get home before dad gets mad." said Serena taking her brothers hand. "Serena why does dad hit you?" asked Sammy. Serena looked at her brother and smiled. "I don't really know Sammy." Sammy looked up at his big sister and felt sad for her. When they reached home there father was in the living room sitting in his big armchair. "Sammy go to your room and no matter what you hear don't come out." Whispered Serena. Sammy looked at his sister and did as he was told.

"Where have you been you should have been home an hour ago."? Yelled Kenji. Serena didn't answer she just looked at the floor. Kenji got up and walked in front of his daughter. "Answer me now," he yelled. "We went to the arcade", said Serena. Kenji slapped Serena hard across her face. Serena crashed into the table from the hard impact from her father. Tears filled her eyes as she sank to the floor. "Stand up!" Yelled Kenji Serena did as she was told and Kenji slapped her hard again this time Serena fell and hit her head on the table. A small cut formed on her head and blood trickled down from her forehead. Sammy sat curled up into a ball and listened to his sister being beat by their father. Sammy couldn't take it anymore he ran down the stairs and saw his sister laying on the ground with blood trickling down her forehead. Kenji turned to look at Sammy and started walking towards him.

Serena got up to her feet and pushed the small boy behind her. Kenji looked at his daughter and this time punched her in her mouth. Serena fell to the floor. But still held tightly onto her little brother. "Sammy get out of here, run to aunt Lisa's house now and stay there," said Serena to her brother as she lay on the floor bleeding. Sammy got up and ran to the door and ran outside into the rainy night. Kenji paid no mind to the small boy but turned to face his daughter. Serena saw pure hate in his eyes. Kenji walked over to Serena's small broken frame. Kenji kicked her hard into the ribs. Serena cried out in pain. Kenji picked his daughter up and then threw her into the table. Serena lay there motion less. Kenji looked at her then walked upstairs. Once Serena knew he was gone she walked out into the cold rainy night. The world around her was spinning. Serena didn't even notice that her head was bleeding pretty badly or that people were looking at her strangely. Serena leaned up against a building to catch her breath. The rain still poured down hard and her hair that was once in two buns on top of her head were now flowing freely down her back. Everything around Serena was going black slowly Serena was falling to the ground, she waited for the hard surface but none came. The alst thing she remembered seeing was deep blue midnight eyes.

AN/ well that's the first chapter hope you like it chapter two should be out soon.

Dreamer


	2. Saying good bye

Why

AN: Well hey guys thanks to all m y reviewers here's chapter 2 and just a warning be prepared for something really sad so here's goes nothing.

Last time: Serena walked down the crowed streets of Tokyo. Blood trickled down her forehead as the rain pored down. Serena leaned up against the building. Serena felt her legs go numb and waited to hit the hard surface of the ground but none came. Serena looked up and met dark blue eyes then she fell into the darkness.

Saying Good bye

Serena slowly came around, her head was throbbing and her lip was swollen. She looked around and saw an I.V in her arm. "Where am I?" asked Serena to her self. Serena looked around again and she saw a hand on top of hers. There was a head on her bed. Serena couldn't make out who was there with her. Just then a nurse with short brown hair walked in. "So your finally awake sleepy head." said the nurse with a smile. The nurse walked over and checked Serena's Iv then jotted a few notes down. "So how are you feeling today?" asked the nurse. "My head hurts." Said Serena. "So he your boyfriend?" asked the nurse curiously Serena looked at the lump of hair that was lying on her bed. "I don't even know who he is." Said Serena quietly as not to awaken the handsome man who was asleep. The nurse smiled and left the room.

Serena looked at the man lying in front of her. He looked to be about 19 and had jet-black hair. She couldn't see his face. But he did look really hot. Serena reminded herself to thank this man for saving her life when he woke up. Serena stared at the man for a long time there was something about him that seemed familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Then there was movement from the body. Serena nearly fell out of the bed. Slowly Sky blue eyes met Dark blue. And Serena came face to face with none other than Darien Chibia. Serena looked hard at the man sitting in front of her, "Why", was the first thing that popped out of her mouth. Darien looked at her hard.

"What do you mean why?" asked Darien "Why did you save me. I thought you hated Me.," said Serena Darien let out a small sigh "you know I wont have any one to pick on if you die." said Darien with is normal cool smile. Serena picked up her pillow and threw it at Darien's head. Darien fell backwards in his chair. Serena started to crack up when she saw Darien rubbing his butt. Darien threw the pillow back at her but she caught it. "That's what you get Baka." Said Serena as she stuck out her tongue. Just then Serena's door burst open and in came Sammy with her Aunt. "Serena are you ok did dad hurt you this badly?" cried Sammy as he ran into his sister's arms. "Its ok I'm alright Sammy", said Serena drying her little brothers eyes. Then a knock came to the door. "Come in" said Serena. The nurse walked in. "Miss Tskuino there are two detectives here to see you." said the nurse. Serena nodded and in came two officers.

"If you don't mind we would like to talk to her alone," said the detective. Every one walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Miss Tskunio could you please tell us what happened to you." said the detective with blonde hair. Serena looked out the window and noticed it was still raining outside. "Miss Tskunio." said the detective again. "It was late last night me and Sammy went to go see our mom." started Serena. "Where does your mom live?" asked the detective with black hair. "Our mom died when I was 12." The detective looked at her "I'm sorry." Serena carried on. "When we got home it was a little after eight, dad was in his chair he looked mad so I told Sammy to go up to his room." by now tears had started rolling down her cheeks. "My dad he slapped me and then he did it again and I fell into the table and then Sammy had came running down the stairs. Dad went for Sammy but I got up and pushed him behind me. Then dad pushed me out of the way, but I took Sammy with me. Then I told him to run to our Aunts. Then my dad picked me up and he punched me in my mouth, then he kicked me." "After he was done he just walked up to his room like nothing was wrong." Serena put her hands to her face to cover her crying face.

The detectives wrote every single word down she had said the they walked out of the room. Darien walked in and saw Serena crying. Something tugged at his heart and he couldn't help him self. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. Serena's heart skipped a beat then she cried into his chest.

The next day Serena got dressed in a pair of clothes her aunt had brought over for her. After Serena got out of the hospital she went to her Aunts house and sat up in the spare room and looked out the window. Serena knew her friends were probably dead worried about her by now so she decided she should go up to the temple and see if every one was there. As Serena began to walk out the door when Sammy came up behind her. "Hey sis can I come please please." Serena looked at her brother and smiled "get your coat." Sammy smiled and ran to the hall closet and got his coat. "HEy Sammy and me are going to the temple we'll be back around 4." yelled Serena up to her Aunt. Serena and Sammy started there way to the temple. When they got there Serena saw Rei, Amy, Lita, and Mina all outside bye the big oak. Amy looked towards the stairs and saw Serena and jumped on her feet and came running towards her. After every one knew what was happening they all ran and jumped on Serena. "Serena what happened to you?" asked Lita concerned. Serena looked away and then took in a deep breath. She led everyone to Rei's room and told them the whole story.

"Serena why didn't you tell us asked Rei with concern." "I didn't want you all to worry." Rei threw her arms around Serena and held her tight, "Don't you ever keep anything from us anymore were best friends and we are always here for you no matter what." said Rei. Serena smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Thanks guys you don't know how much I appreciate this." Every one went in for a hug.

After they all were done talking Sammy and Serena left. Serena stopped and bought Sammy and herself an ice cream and they headed home. "Hey Sere do you think we could stop by to see mom?" asked Sammy licking his Vanilla cone. Serena smiled and nodded. Sammy took off running. Serena noticed the crossing signal turn to don't walk but Sammy kept on running ahead. Serena sped up. "SAMMY WAIT." All of sudden Serena heard breaks screech. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. The screeched on its break and Sammy stopped and looked at the car. Then the impact. Sammy went flying in the air and landed back on the ground with a thud. The kept going and went around the corner. Serena pushed passed people and stared in shock there lay her little brother life less in the middle of the road. "SAMMY"! Yelled Serena as she ran to the small lifeless form on the ground. Serena shook him but he didn't move. "Someone call 911." Shouted Serena to the crowd of people that started to form around her.

Serena held Sammy close and didn't even care about the blood forming on her shirt. From where her brother was bleeding. "Sammy you can't die your all I have left, I don't want to say good bye to you," whispered Serena in his ear. Sammy's eyes slowly opened. "Serena it hurts." said Sammy. Serena held him closer. "I love you was all she heard as the little boy closed his eyes for the last time. Serena was crying really badly now. The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics jumped out of the car. They pulled Sammy from Serena's arms and check his pulse. "I'm sorry he' s… he's gone." Those words hit Serena like a bullet to her heart. Serena got up as it began to pour down rain. She ran, ran from her father, her mother, and now from herself. Serena ran through the hard falling rain. But she didn't notice all she felt was pain of losing any one she loved dearly and held close to heart. First her mother to cancer, then her father by hatred and now her little brother by a car. It wasn't fair she had nothing left now, nothing to live for.

Serena ran through an apartment building up the steps and onto the roof. Serena stood on the edge looking down. Serena looked up and let the cold rain soak her face. Serena put one foot over the edge, the roof door burst open and Serena's eyes fell upon a dark haired man panting. "Serena don't jump I Love You."

AN: Well I thought I should leave you with a cliff hanger please don't hate me the next chapter should be out by tomorrow hopefully well hope you liked this chapter, for the record I don't know why I'm making this so sad I just wanted to try something new so I thought why not sad. Well review and tell me what you think.

Dreamer


	3. Im always here

Why

AN: Well hey guys thanks for reading this so far I am really enjoying writing this so with out further delay here's chapter 3. For disclaimer see chapter 1

Im always here

Last time: Serena stood on the edge of the building. Everyone she had ever loved or cared for was gone. Serena looked down and then up at the sky. Serena stepped one foot off the edge, just then the roof door flew open. Serena's eyes fell upon a dark haired man soaked with rain and panting hard. "Serena don't jump I Love You."

Serena looked at the man in front of her and then back at the edge. Darien moved closer to her and grabbed her hand. "Please Serena don't if you die I would have nothing to live for." said Darien with a small smile on his face. "But you hate me, all those times picking on me and making fun of me." Serena looked him in his eyes and for once felt warmth deep within them. "I never wanted to do that, it's just when ever you would come around me it was like I couldn't control myself." "Serena I love you more than anything else in this whole entire world." Darien squeezed her hand. Serena pulled her hand away from Darien's grip and looked down. Then back up. Serena could have sworn she saw her mothers face in the clouds smiling down at her. Serena looked back down at Darien and smiled at him. Serena took a step forward to climb down when her foot slid from the wetness of the rooftop. Serena fell backwards and off the building. Serena screamed then Darien grabbed her arm. Serena looked up at Darien then back down. "Don't let me fall." cried Serena. Darien Pulled hard and Serena slowly came up to rest in his arms.

Serena felt the warmth of Darien through his wet shirt. Just then the rain stopped and the sun came out from behind a big dark rain cloud. Darien wrapped his arm around Serena's waist and led her off of the roof.

Darien took Serena to his apartment. Serena looked around Darien's apartment and noticed a picture of her and him that had been taken by Andrew Darien's best friend. Serena of course was sticking her tongue out at Darien, and Darien was just standing there smiling at her. Serena always had liked Darien but she always thought he hated her. But she was wrong he had loved her from the first time she threw her bad test at him and it hit him in his head. "How about you take a warm shower and put on some dry clothes," said Darien. Serena looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks that would be nice." Darien went to his room and pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Darien showed Serena to the bathroom and left her to clean up. Serena turned on the steamy hot water and let it fill the tub up. As Serena soaked in the hot water. She started to cry. "Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?" she asked herself quietly. "Why did Sammy have to die, he was the only family I had left." Serena let her hair out of its normal buns on top of her head and washed her hair. When Serena was done in the shower she put on Darien's clothes he had let her borrow. Serena brushed her long hair out and left it down. Her hair came down to her knees but she didn't mind.

Darien sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand and one hand on his forehead. The girl he loved tried to kill herself. If he hadn't seen her run up on the roof he didn't know what he would have done. Serena walked out of the bathroom and Darien almost chocked. She looked stunning. Her long blonde hair, which he would always make fun of for looking like meatballs, was now falling freely in beautiful golden locks.

Serena looked at Darien and couldn't help but notice he was staring. Serena blushed and turned away. "Thanks for letting me get cleaned up," said Serena. Darien snapped out of his gaze and took a sip of coffee. "No problem, but you must be tired do you want to go to bed?" "Yeah sure." Serena headed for the couch when Darien took her hand. You can sleep in my room it would be more comfortable." said Darien leading her to his room. "Darien I couldn't I don't want to be a bother to you or anything. Darien pulled Serena into a hug. "You could never be a bother to me, I love you." with that said Darien kissed her on her head and closed the door to his room.

Serena laid down on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Dream

_Serena was running around with Sammy and her parents. In a park. Serena laughed as she chased Sammy to the swings. Her parents close behind. Serena and Sammy started to swing and their parents sat on a bench happily. Sammy jumped out of the Swing and landed on both feet and ran to his parents. Serena stopped pumping her legs as she slowly began to slow down Sammy and her parents began to walk away. "Wait for me you guys called Serena. Sammy turned to wave and smile at her. "Bye Sere." Serena watched as Sammy and her mother and father walked then disappeared. Serena was still going too high and fast on her swing she yelled for them but they didn't come back. When her swing finally stopped she ran for them but she found nothing. They were gone, and they left her because she was too afraid to jump. _

Serena woke up and saw Darien shaking her. "Serena what's wrong you were screaming." "They left they all left me, I'm all alone I have nobody." said Serena crying. Darien sat down on the bed beside her and wiped her tears away. "You will never be alone I'm always here with you." With that said Darien leaned in and captured Serena's lips. Serena was surprised but she didn't pull away. Darien pulled away and kissed her head and started to head out the door. Serena grabbed Darien's hand and pulled him back. "Will you sleep with me, I don't want to be left alone." Darien smiled and laid down next to the girl he loved. Serena took Darien's arm and wrapped it around her waist and fell into a peace full dream.

AN/ So how did you guys like I just had to put in a little Kodak moment there but oh well review and tell me what you think, till next time

Yours truly,

Dreamer


	4. Chapter 4

AN? Hey guys I'm back I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time damn school we already have so much homework and I also have to work on our school play so ya I really am sorry please don't hate me well here's chapter 4

Why

What happened to you!

Serena woke up the next morning with two strong arms holding onto her tightly. Serena rolled over to face Darien and saw he was still asleep. Serena couldn't help but notice his appearance. She looked at him long and hard. She couldn't help but think he sort of resembled the famous super hero Tuxedo mask. Darien's eyes opened and he saw that she was staring at him.

Serena blushed a dark red and jumped out of bed. Darien leaned up on one arm. "Are you feeling better this morning?" Serena suddenly felt a tug at her heart. Her brother was dead, and she was all alone. Serena didn't even know what had happened to her father but as long as he was far away from her she was fine. Tears threatened to spill out of Serena's eyes. Serena walked out of the room and then ran to the door. Serena's hair was still down and she was in Darien's boxers and a baggy t-shirt. Darien jumped out of the bed and ran to see the front door swing back as Serena slammed it. "Shit." Darien threw on his shoes and busted out of the room and down the stairs.

Serena ran with her long golden hair following her like a cape. Tears blinded her eyes. Serena ran to the cemetery and up the hill to where her mothers grave was. She knelt down beside the head stone and began crying. "I'm sorry mom, I promised you I would protect Sammy but…but I couldn't. "Mom I just want to be with you please just let me be with you."

"So you want to die then?" said a low voice. Serena looked around and found nobody. "Who's there?" screamed Serena. A man with white long hair stepped out from behind a tree. Malachite looked upon the girl who was crying and couldn't help but think how cute and innocent she looked. "Stop thinking like this you were sent here to kill her, you can't just think that about someone." said Malachite to himself. "I can help you, you want to be with your family right?" Serena looked him in the eyes and nodded. "I don't want to be all alone anymore," said Serena as she got up. Serena's eyes had gone lifeless as she began to walk towards Malachite. Malachite began to form a purple energy ball. Serena walked closer to him. "Your never alone you'll always have me." What Darien said flashed through her mind. Serena stepped away from Malachite and looked to the ground. "Its time said Malachite has he extended his hand. "No." Serena said. "I still have friends that care about me, how could I be so blind I have never been alone I have had friends that care about me very much I cant just leave them." "It's to late you little brat. Malachite shot the energy ball at Serena but something jumped in front of it. Serena fell backwards from the weight that had fallen on her.

Serena opened her eyes and came face to face with none other than Tuxedo Mask. "Why?" was all that came out of her mouth? "It's my job in plus I told you I'm always here with you." with that Tuxedo mask stood up and began to fight Malachite. "There's no way he is Darien," said Serena to herself. Serena kept telling herself that over and over again. Malachite shot an energy ball at Tuxedo mask causing his mask to go flying off revealing the face of none other than Darien Chibia. Serena stared in shock as Darien fell to the ground. Serena ran to him and placed his head in her lap. "Darien you cant die you promised you would always be here for me you cant break that promise you Baka." Darien grinned a little. "OH how sweet im sorry I have to ruin your little moment but its time to die." Malachite formed a huge black energy ball and threw it at them. As the energy ball hit them a gold light engulfed the whole black energy. Malachite watched in horror as the golden light disappeared and revealed. Serena with a glowing crescent moon on her forehead. Malachite backed away and disappeared. Serena droped to her knees and collapsed in Darien's arms. Darien picked Serena up and carried her back to her apartment he was unaware of the balck cat eyes watching him. "So I have finally found her."

TBC………

AN/ Well I know im getting of the point but you'll see why I did this part the ending is coming near so watch for it till next time

Dreamer


End file.
